Love Changes Everything
by Lady-Frisselle
Summary: A story about a song and how three friends tell about a secret that they share.


AN: I know I should be working on my other story but I wanted to get this one out there. It has been finished for ages. I didn't realize it until I was typing it but it could be seen as a prequel to my other story and I rewrote the ending a little to reflect that. Hope that everyone enjoys it. As soon as I get some more inspiration I'll get back to work on SYWDR.

Disclaimer: The song mentioned is "Love, Love changes everything" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I don't own it. My muse also tells me that I don't own any of the GW characters either. They all may be a little OOC in this but I think it fits the situation I put them in. wanders off muttering about stupid muses that don't let you dream

* * *

Relena turned to the small blonde next to her with a puzzled look. "Is there a reason the five of you wished to meet me here? …This is all that Maxwell's idea isn't it…"

"That wasn't very nice Miss Relena," Quatre replied. He twined his fingers through the ones of the Chinese teen next to him when he heard him say 'baka onna' under his breath. The former Queen of the World somehow failed to notice either occurrence.

Wufei sighed and muttered something about sadistic clowns before he looked at Relena. "No it was not his idea. It was Trowa's."

"Then he's been hanging out with….."

"Relena," Quatre interrupted. "Heero had something he wanted to tell you and asked Trowa and Duo for their help. This was the first viable idea they came up with."

"I bet the two of you know what it is, don't you?" Relena accused the two teens with her.

Quatre nodded as Wufei said. "We know part of it, but there is something that they have been hiding from us as well. Duo told us that we would know tonight."

Relena rolled her eyes and took a seat at a table towards the front of the karaoke bar. The two pilots took seats next to her.

LCELCELCELCELCE

A pair of cobalt eyes scanned the audience from the wings and spotted their quarry. They turned to meet their companions and said "They're here."

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Said a violet eyed boy.

"If she doesn't get it from the song and the shirts we can explain it to her when we meet up with them after," said the tallest of the three.

The manager came up to them and said "You guys are on."

The three teens looked at each other and turned to go out on the stage.

LCELCELCELCELCE

The opening bars of the song started and Wufei realized he knew this song. He should as he'd heard each of the three missing pilots singing it at one point or another over the last week. The stage lights came up as Trowa's voice sounded out across the room. Quatre hadn't realized that the pilot of Heavy Arms could sing, but he was more surprised by his appearance. His normal blue jeans had been changed for black pants and he was wearing a shirt neither of the two pilots sitting in the audience had ever seen before. It was black silk with one blue sleeve and one purple one. The sleeves themselves had green embroidery on them that the small blonde couldn't make out.

Relena perked up as Heero sang the second verse. She didn't even notice that he had wrapped his fingers over Trowa's on the mike stand. Wufei noticed that and that the Wing pilot was dressed similarly to Trowa but his shirt had a green sleeve instead of a blue one and the embroidery was blue.

When Duo stepped to the mike to sing the third verse Wufei leaned over to Quatre and said, "I think I figured out what they wanted to tell us." Looking at the shirt the braided pilot wore (black with one green sleeve, one blue sleeve and purple embroidery) Sandrock's pilot had to agree. "I don't think that Relena has figured it out yet."

The three pilots on stage joined together for the fourth verse. As they sang that verse Trowa put his arms over the shoulders of the other two as they leaned towards the mike. The trio stayed that way for the rest of the song.

LCELCELCELCELCE

Relena couldn't understand why Heero had let those other pilots touch him as he sang a song about love. He loved her….didn't he? She noticed the way the two pilots with her were whispering together. About to say something to them about their manners she noticed that they were holding hands. Looking at the two of them she was almost certain that they didn't realize they were doing it.

"Hey guys," came a cheery voice from behind her.

"Hello Duo," said Quatre as Duo, Heero and Trowa sat down. No one missed that Trowa and Duo sat so that they were between Heero and Relena or that Heero had Duo's braid clutched in one hand. "Take it this is what you wanted to tell us." Heero glance at them and nodded.

"Heero?" said Relena in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," Heero told her. "I tried to tell you I wasn't interested in you more than once and you didn't listen. Trowa figured this way you would realize the truth and we could tell the others about the three of us at the same time."

"How long have the three of you been together?"

"Well the three of us had been going out in twos and then in a groups for a while now," Duo started out.

"When we realized that we realized that we all had feelings for each other we decided to give being a threesome a try. That was six months ago," Trowa finished.

Relena blinked and looked at her hands. Quatre looked stunned and Wufei smirked. "I know I'm not the most observant person when it comes to emotions but I'm surprised you didn't notice Quat."

"I noticed something," he replied. "But I didn't realize it was this serious."

They sat and chatted for a while when suddenly Relena looked up. She stared at Heero for a moment and then said "Are you happy?"

Heero nodded and Relena sighed. "Then I suppose I should be happy for you. It just may take me a while though. Sometimes it's hard to let go of a dream."

"We're happy for you too," said Quatre and Wufei nodded his agreement.

LCELCELCELCELCE

They chatted for a while longer and then left for home. Relena did come to accept the situation after a bit of thought. Her relationship with Heero and the others improved dramatically after that. Suddenly Relena found that she had not one protective brother but six. She decided that wasn't bad but heaven help any man she wanted to date.

* * *

AN2: These things always look longer when I write them out. Don't ask why I write them out 'cause I don't know either. Anyway here it is. My first one-shot as well as my first complete fic. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
